Problematic
by Alice in Plaid
Summary: Jill's come to Flowerbud Village for a new life. Friendships will be made and maybe even a bit more... MAGICAL MELODY
1. 20Infinity Vision

**_*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Harvest Moon. The characters, places, nuthin'. So don't sue me. Please. /gets down on knees_**

_

* * *

_

_There is seriously something wrong with me._

I glared at the cozy little home I had just signed the papers for. Now… It was mine…

"Seriously. Was I on drugs when I made this decision?" I circled around my tiny riverside parcel of land, scoffing in disgust.

"Hi! You're new here, right?!"

I quickly plastered a sweet smile on my face and spun around to meet the owner of the high-pitched, squeaky voice only to greet a strange girl with a stupid grin on her face and hair that looked suspiciously like cotton candy. "Oh, hello. My name is Jill, may I ask yours?"

"Nina! I like flowers, honey, sweets, and fluffy things! I work on the Spring Farm with my mumzy!"

"Ah, I see, I'm here on the ranch plan. I hope we'll be good friends." Jeez. Does my patience have no bounds?

"Of course! Ummm, when I heard that another girl my age would be moving into town I decided you might like a gift…" She uncovered a small teddy bear from a fold of her skirt. "I bought it in the city when I visited my dad a little while ago. You know, in case an occasion to give it came up…" Her stupid grin melted into a sweet and shy smile. At that point I believe that my smile became sincere.

"Awww! It's adorable, I'll be sure to take extra special care of it!"

"D'aw, we definitely have to find chances to hang out then, at the Perch Inn or Callaway Café."

After a few more minutes of banter my new friend took her leave, each of us waving until the other was out of sight.

_Maybe this wasn't as big of a mistake as I initially thought…_

I entered my ramshackle house to be overtaken by a strong, musty smell. A thick layer of dust rested upon every surface and spider webs hung on the walls. I sighed. "This'll take a while…" A bed sat in a corner besides a nightstand, a small kitchen was organized in another. A bookshelf, wardrobe, and chest were shoved in the center of the room along with a table and a few chairs seemingly awaiting to be set up. After locating cleaning supplies in the lumber shed outside I got straight to tidying the place to my standards.

Surprisingly, my eye for style was made evident by my cleanup job. The furniture was in okay condition and gave the single room a cute and cozy look thanks to my little touches of flowers and whatever else I had traveled with or found on my property. For a final touch I rested the little teddy bear Nina had given me upon my pillow.

I decided it might be time to meet the community.

"Woah, what's with me???" I was the type to keep to myself, to avoid others and think only of myself. Must be something about this town… I looked down at myself to see if I was still presentable. My black tank top, acid washed skinny jeans, and grey converse somehow had avoided being totally overtaken by dust. My walnut eyes were framed by my long eyelashes and my chestnut brown hair was down with its normal side bangs and looking fairly neat. "Alright! Ready to roll!"

******

First stop; Blue Sky Ranch, right next door to me. I knocked on the door.

"Come on in! We're open!" I did as I was told and turned the knob. "Ah, you must be the owner of the ranch next door. The name's Hank." Hank was a middle-aged man; balding and with buck teeth accompanied by a southern accent. He seemed friendly enough though.

I mustered up my greatest accent to match his, "Nice to meetchy'all, they call me Jill." He raised an eyebrow. I dropped the accent…

"Well. You seem like an interestin' gal. I'm assumin' you'll make a great addition to our town here." He rubbed his chin. "You'll find my daughter, Ellen and my nephew, Blue outside with the animals."

"Alrighty, well, I'll be seeing you Hank!" I felt like an idiot… I just _had _to make fun of the accent didn't I… The ranch was massive, two young people were tending to the cattle. They seemed to be around eighteen, like myself.

The girl, Ellen, happened to notice me from across the pasture, "Hiya! Are you the new neighbor? My name is Ellen and this is my cousin, Blue, say hi Bluuuuuue."

"Hi." Gosh, that guy had one awesome poker face!

"It's great to meet you guys. I'm Jill." They seemed like potential friends.

"We love this town! Hope you do too! We gotta get back to work now, but I hope we can get together sometime." Hearing that, I left to go meet another neighbor, Jamie. Whatever the reason, the kid had a purple complex. I noticed that as soon as I saw the farm.

"What are you doing here?! Get off my farm!" The purple-haired Jamie seemed a tad bit upset… I couldn't distinct the gender of 'Jamie', who, for whatever reason, decided to wear a poncho and fedora that morning. The maniac came after me waving a pitchfork and screaming threats. My legs carried me all the way to bar where I met a man named Duke and his niece, Eve who gave me temporary shelter from the raving purple-haired lunatic.

******

After wandering around looking for another place to stop I heard a twig snap.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!!!" A boy that seemed to be my age flopped down on the path in front of me from an overhanging tree. Just then I heard another snap. Except this time it wasn't a twig, but a pair of glasses. A handsome grey-eyed boy looked up in my general direction. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! Let me just get out of your way…" He picked up his aviator glasses only to discover them to be broken beyond repair after attempting to try them on. "This is troublesome…" The boy shoved the glasses in his shirt pocket and shot up from the ground.

For the first time I got a clear look at the guy; he was wearing a plain green button up shirt, messily thrown on with a grey muscle shirt underneath, dark-wash jeans, and a worn pair of sneakers. He was indeed handsome with his ruffled dark brown hair, grey eyes, and sweet face.

"That was a nasty fall, are you okay?" His eyes were directed a bit to my right, to which he gave a goofy grin.

"I assure you that I'm feeling quite alright. The only problem is my poor vision." He lowered his head in thought. "I see that my experiment ended in failure…" As if planned, a spaceship-ish device crashed down from the sky in a heap at my feet. I picked it up, and turned it about in my hands, taking in the strange design.

"May I ask what this… Invention is?" The brunette who seemed to have been having extreme problems seeing me scooted in about three inches from my face, which I pretended not to notice.

"Ah, it's my homemade satellite! Imagine every household having their own miniature satellite out in space to pick up on everything they might want to know, hear any report they might want to listen in on, I may even install a laser so any target on the planet may be neutralized at any time…" He stared off into space(if he could even tell where that was with his eyesight), a mischievous gleaming in his eyes.

"Wow, yeah, that'd definitely be interesting…" I couldn't help but smile at the guy.

He seemed to have a sudden thought, "I don't believe that I have yet been acquainted with you. My name is Louis." He gave me a sweet smile.

Louis… "Mine is Jill. It's lovely to meet you."

"Well Jill, I say that we should get something to eat in return for my having startled you! How does that sound?"

Although it was nothing to recompense for I quickly nodded. "I would be pleased to oblige." I chuckled, "Jeez, you have me talking all fancy-like now!"

"It seems I have that effect on people." He gave a wry grin. "Now the challenge is making it to the inn without me unintentionally walking to China…"

"Hmmm… I see our problem."

******

Sure, a few people stared at Louis and me as he clung to the back of my shirt while giving me directions to the Perch Inn but that's okay! We had fun and that's all that matters. Our laughter filled the streets as we made our way towards our destination. Half the town didn't even know me at the time. I was almost disappointed when we successfully reached the end of our 'journey'.

"Heyyy, welcome to the Perch Inn! Louis with a girl? This is a sight I've never seen before!" A stylish blond girl behind a counter tried to decipher the sight before her eyes. A middle-aged man ruffled her hair.

"Now, now Gwen. If you can't tend to the customers properly you'll have to leave. Go play with Bob or something."

"Uncle Doug!!! Are you _trying_ to humiliate me?!" Gwen scoffed at her uncle and gave me a lopsided grin. "I'm Gwen, as you probably overheard, and this is my Uncle Doug. You're the new rancher Nina mentioned right? Jill?"

"Yupp, that's me." At that moment a large muscular man barged in-

"GWEN!" Gwen's face erupted into an overjoyed smile.

"Bob!" Gwen ran into Bob's outstretched arms and was smashed into a bear hug. The two took up residence at a table in the center of the room, talking in what sounded to be a struggle to make themselves heard over a jet.

"Well, let's take a seat." Louis appeared lost, probably having only heard all that had just occurred. I giggled to myself. I dragged him over to a table in a corner. Doug sauntered over.

"What can I get for you two?"

Louis seemed to become alert at the mention of food. "Pizza! Jill, are you okay with pizza? It's spectacular here, we can just get plain if you like." Pizza fetish perhaps?

"Eh… But I like anchovies…. Is that okay with you? I'd also like a root beer!"

"Of course! We'll take a large anchovy pizza and I'll take a root beer too." Louis grinned at me with that goofy look of his, I just so happened to blush. This may be problematic for our currently developing friendship…

******

We ended up staying at the inn for hours, until the restaurant closed in fact. Louis walked me home promising that tomorrow he would introduce me to the rest of the community. I attempted to disregard the fact that I was quite taken with my new friend. Louis… Wait… How will he get home by himself?!

* * *

_FINALLY did a second story. Please review it or something super nice like that! I'll work on another chapter soon... It's past 3:30am where I am, so... I'm not a giraffe or anything you know(they get 2hrs of sleep according to Elaine)!!! Thank you! Sweet dreams! LURVE YOU!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Welcomed Changes

**Louis: The kind author lady was feeling sleepy and went off to bed, I hope it's alright if I do the disclaimer.**

** *DISCLAIMER* ALICE IN PLAID DOES NOT OWN HARVEST MOON, HOLLISTER, OR ANYTHING ELSE SHE MIGHT HAVE RAMBLED ABOUT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Ah, that made me feel empowered! Maybe the author lady will let me talk outside of the story again sometime...**

**Author lady: *groggily walks in while wearing pajamas* Ya know... My name... *yawns* Isn't really author lady... It's actually- *flops on ground asleep***

**Louis: We'll let you finish that thought in the next chapter... For now enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

After a great day being of making acquaintances in the village I finally was able to lie down to sleep in my… Lovely abode.

_Dream Sequence…_

_My twin brother and I ran along a stretch of hallway in a massive house. We seemed to be around four at the time._

_"Jill! Do you _want _to get eaten by the evil witch?! Hurry!" I stumbled across the carpet._

_"Jack! Help! My ankle…" My twin scanned the hallway for any other people and spun around to retrieve me. He supported me as I slung my arm across his shoulder. We resumed running when all at once we heard the staff pounding down the hallway as well._

_"Stop! You kids know you hold a responsibility to your mother right now!"_

_We eventually were caught; we had even made it to the garden. We had almost made it out… Jack shot me a worried sideways glance. My ankle was burning._

_"Jill, Jack, you're in this scene, get on the set." My mother had a severe look upon her face. "What are you waiting for? Get up there!"_

_We quietly made our way to the expensive Hollywood scenery, with sweet smiles plastered on our little faces. The director, now ready to commence filming gave a signal._

_"Alright, scene four, set two- Action!"_

******

I groaned. The blankets were strewn along the floor. My pillow had tufts of feathers exiting a rip in the corner, seemingly from having been beaten to a pulp during my slumber. Two knocks resounded through the house, I looked to the door. I walked over to the entrance, happening to remember my bed head and flimsy pajamas as I realized my error. Louis gave me gigantic smile that could wake anyone up. I noticed sticks and leaves here and there on his clothes and tangled in his hair. I also noticed the lack of glasses.

"Louis, did you seriously walk all the way over here from… wherever you live, without your glasses?"

"Uhhh… Yes, I'm sorry… I left around two hours ago… I would've been here earlier if I had been able to repair them…" He lowered his head in embarrassment. "Michael and Ann had me order contacts."

"Michael and Ann?"

"I work and live in the Junk Shop with them, I think you and Ann would make fast friends" He lifted his head and his expression brightened. "Well, let's get started!" We walked a few feet out of the house.

"We forgot something." Louis glanced back at me; clueless. "Ugh…" I grabbed his collar and dragged him back inside.

******

When we exited yet again Louis was cleansed of most of the debris that had collected on his person and I had snuck into my small bathroom to change into day clothes. Not that he would've even realized I was changing if I wasn't within a three-inch radius of him. We again spent the day waltzing through the village meeting other community members, such as Alex and Martha, who worked in the Clinic- Ray, Basil, Nami, and Dan, who wandered- Maria, who worked in the library- Katie and Carl, who worked at Callaway Café, where I also met Nina's mother, Liz- Gina and Dia, who lived in the Sanitarium- Duke and Eve, who worked at the Moonlight Café- Joe, Kurt, and Woody, who all lived at the Workshop- Terry, who worked with the environment of the village- and finally Michael and Ann, who were indeed friendly. After this second 'date' with my friend Louis, he walked me back home only to be forced to find his way back to the Junk Shop on his own once again.

I decided that it might have been a good idea then to start taking care of my farm. I found some seeds in the chest that had been left by the prior owner and got to work tilling, planting, and watering. When the work had finally been completed I happened to notice three young women waiting outside my front door.

"Nina? Ann? Gwen? What's up?" Nina, noticing me coming around my house, launched herself at me for a hug; not seeming to care too much that she was getting her designer, puffy dress quite messy from the grime I was coated in.

"We're gonna have a girl's night in honor of you moving to our village!" Bouncing her pink curls, she continued, "You can share a bed with me, we're using a big room at the Inn."

"Compliments of Gwen." Ann slapped five with Gwen. Gwen looked at me.

"We think that you'll make a great addition to our little posse. So whaddya say?" She winked, waiting for my reply.

"Heh, sounds like fun." I grinned.

Ann tilted her head, "But I think we all have one question…"

"Shoot." This will either be concerning Louis or…

"Are you Jill Holloway, celebrity, sister of Jack Holloway?" The girls all looked at me expectantly.

I sighed. Maybe this wasn't the type of friendship I was looking for. "Look, guys. I try not to think of that stuff. I came here for a change of pace-"

"Haha, no, it was just that my dad was wondering." Ann giggled, "My mom loved your acting when she was still alive, made him watch all the movies."

I looked down, "Oh god, I'm sorry Ann."

"Ah, it's fine. She was getting really sick; heaven was all she had to look forward to. Oh, and you don't have to worry about obsessed fans here either; none of us really keep up on the celebrity news." Ann smiled.

"For real?" Relief washed over my complexion. "You guys are like, the first people to want to be friends with me just to be friends."

"That's what us country bumpkins are good for, right?" Gwen gave me a thumbs-up.

Nina still hadn't released me, "Let's get going then! Let's get her stuff!"

We all stumbled in through my door. I quickly grabbed some clothes from my wardrobe, including pajamas, changed into some clean clothes, and grabbed my other supplies. I noticed something in my partially unpacked suitcase I had forgotten about; an env3 touch, my cell phone.

"Ooh, practically none of us here have one of those." Nina stared at my phone in utter fascination. "Horrible service out here, check if you got any bars."

After flipping it on the screen read first that in fact had two bars, then, that I had missed forty-seven calls and one-hundred, eleven texts from my darling brother, Jack. Sure enough it rang at that very moment.

"Jack!" I felt myself tearing up. My brother and I were extremely close, from time to time the paparazzi would even spread rumors that we were carrying out an incestuous relationship.

"Jill, why haven't you answered my calls or texts?!" His voice sounded stressed through the phone.

"Heheh… I kinda forgot my phone in one of my suitcases."

He laughed, "Mother's been throwing tantrums ever since you left, I know she was expecting us to leave when we were of age, who wouldn't? Living with her… But on our birthday? Wow… You didn't give me much notice either. I wanna come over with you! Please! Please Jill???"

"Not unless you want to be living out in the lumber shed."

"That small?"

"Cozy. You'll have to find a way into our bank accounts if you want to come. Besides getting the house remodeled there's no way we'll both fit." I shrugged to myself.

"Way ahead of you sis." I could almost see my brother flashing an evil grin through the phone.

"Oh great…"

"I'll be there in no time Jill! We'll stay in the hotel while they remodel! See you soo-"

"Wait- Do you even have my address???" This was kind of… sudden.

"Dear sister, you underestimate my resources." I groaned, "Until then Jill, love you!"

"Okay, love you too." I hung up. The girls gave me questioning looks, waiting for an explanation. "At the inn, okay?" Things were really going right for me at that point…

******

We all sat in a circle in the middle of the huge room, wearing pajamas and cuddled together under blankets and pillows.

"Kay! So first line of business; Jill, what was with that phone call?" Gwen appeared ready to gossip.

"I think my twin brother is moving in with me…" The other girls giggled.

Nina squealed, "Is he… Cute?!" Her stupid grin compelled me to flick her. Sorry Nina.

"Nice Nina. It's nice to know we'll have more kids our age to hang out with around here." Ann gave a grin, we all gave a nod in agreement. After a few more minutes of quick questions about Jack, Ann seemed to have a sinister thought, "Okay, new topic!... Guysss!" Blushes started forming across all of our cheeks.

"Taken. You all know I'm with Bob. Happily, at that." Gwen snickered, "Your turn Nina!"

"Huh? I'm still waiting for my Prince Charming…" Nina had a faraway look in her eyes, as if fantasizing of this 'Prince'. "Ann, aren't you crushing on someone?"

"Yeah… Blue…" She lowered her head in attempts to hide the red that was spreading all across her face. I straightened my back.

"He's the quiet guy, right?!" Ann shot me a glare, "Yeah, he seems nice." I grinned.

Gwen snickered yet again, "Well, what about you Jill? There _is _something going on between you and Louis, correct?" My turn to blush.

Ann gasped, "I knew it! He's actually talked about you! He never talked about girls before, I was starting to wonder what team he was playing for, if you know what I mean…"

I burst into a grin, "He talks about me?! Really?!" All heads whipped towards me, I covered my mouth, "Uh, yeah… I… Ummm… Yeah… Louis…"

This led to me receiving another bear hug from little Nina. "Awww! Jill! That's adorable! You're gorgeous; I bet Louis is falling for you already!" She was nuzzling her head against my shoulder at what I estimated to be four hundred miles per hour.

"Ya know, I'm not even gonna try separating you from my arm cuz I know it'll require a crowbar." I ruffled her cotton candy locks. Gwen stood up and clapped.

"Who here wants to commence the beautifying process?!" We all cracked up and raised our arms. "First up is Nina!"

After an epic makeover battle we all finally hit the hay. Caring friends, a loving brother, and Louis; what more could I ask for? That night I didn't even have nightmares, only rainbows and unicorns. Well, actually… They were all about Louis… But that's besides the point!

******

That morning we all awoke to a knock on the door. Nina was the only one up and about enough to bother answering, but the second she opened the door all the girls wished they had been in her place. A young man with tan skin, chestnut hair, and walnut eyes stood in the doorway. He wore a Hollister T, dark-washed jeans, and shell sneakers. Overall, he looked like a movie star, which was, in fact, spot-on.

"Jack!" I ran into my brother's warm chest for a hug, "I missed you so much!"

He smirked, "You know, we were only separated for three days." I glared at my ever-loving brother. "What? I never said I didn't miss you too!"

"You got here faster than I thought you would… Did you get on a plane last night or something? It was a seven hour flight!

"Awww, you know I would do anything for you Jill!" At that point he noticed the other girls in the room, "Oh, hello. You're my sisters' friends right?" Yeahs and yups could be heard in the room. "Wow! She's never had friends before! Actually, neither have I… Just like the roles we play in the movies, isn't that right Jill? We always have friends and lovers in the films." I sighed.

"Jack, are you _trying_ to show how pathetic and lonely we really are?"

BAM. Just like that Nina had me held in another vice grip. "Ohhh! My poor, little Jill! We all love you! And we're real too!" At this I smiled. Jack frowned.

"What? So I don't get a hug? I'm pathetic and lonely too ya know!" We all were sure to stick out tongues at my darling brother.

******

Jack and I had stopped at _our_ home to drop off my sleepover supplies so we could head over to the workshop to get the remodeling set up. On the way I caught him up on the townsfolk and workplaces, promising I would introduce him to everyone soon enough. After setting up the plans with Woody we had gotten a design that would cost us a pretty penny, I couldn't see us having to get another remodeling job any time soon. I decided that a chicken coop or barn would be a good idea as well, this was all up to me though, as Jack was making fast friends with Kurt and Joe.

We left the Workshop with news that we would be staying at the Perch Inn for a week while our house was remodeled and a barn and chicken coop were built.

"You know, I do love you, but I'm not gonna let you freeload off me or anything. You're gonna help me with the farm." Jack pouted at my declaration.

"You didn't think I was planning on helping my little sis?"

"Hey, Hey, don't give me the puppy-dog eyes! I'm dead serious though, you want us to be able to pay for food right?" He ruffled my hair while peering innocently into my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll make you proud sis!" We grinned and laughed all the way back to the Inn.

******

"So Nina, what's with these festivals marked all over your calendar?" I stared at the papers with a quizzical look playing upon my features. Jack and I were picking her up from her home so she could come with us as to show Jack around the village. The cotton candy haired girl looked up from tying her shoes.

"Ah, all kinds of fun events that the village organizes where everyone can get together and have fun. Half of 'em are couple events though, to which I usually end up going with the girls." She blushed, then seemed to have a thought, "Hey! Maybe Louis will ask you to one!" And as if God hated me, my brother had creaked open the door to see if we were ready to go midway through Nina's sentence.

"_Louis_? Who's _'Louis'_ Jill? I think I might want to get to know this _'Louis'._" My face paled. This was a negative effect of being supremely close with your twin brother.

******

* * *

**As you could probably tell in the disclaimer/intro thing... Hmmm... What would you call that... Yeah, well anyway, I'm tired. And have a hunchback from playing video games and messing around on my computer all day(we're on vacation). The creepiest part is that whenever I move my whole spine starts cracking! It's awful! I'm the one that screams at the people who crack their nuckles in the middle of class, imagine the stress I'm experiencing right now!!! Okay... It's 4:16am right now, so... I kinda wanna sleep. Oh and it'd be nice if you review, but don't worry; I'm not one of those people that won't update if their work isn't reviewed and favorited the world over. *grins***


	3. We're Quite the Schemers

**Louis: *rubs poor author lady's back* I guess I'm doing the disclaimer again... DISCLAIMER- ALICE IN PLAID DOES NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ANYTHING THAT MAY HAVE BEEN RANDOMLY SPOUTED IN HER SPIELING. *looks at pathetic heap that was once a young girl* You okay Author Lady?**

**Author lady: Yeah, just not enough sleep as of late... *yawns* Only two hours yesterday... Already 4:55am... *stretches* I'm seeing a pattern... *perks up* Ah! Big thanks to _DivineJudgement_! Thank you so much for the reviews! I was overjoyed to read that you were enjoying the story! **

**Louis: How do you even stay up so late? I bet those rumors about you being a vampire are true... Or Elaine's giraffe theory may be spot-on... Or maybe even a koala bear...**

**Author lady: Yeah, that reminds me, thanks to Marissa(left at 3:03am) and Caitlin(who left at 4:10am) too for sticking with me and encouraging me to finish this chapter over facebook. *starts to fall back into slumber* You guys are grrreat friends... *flops on ground asleep***

**Louis: Ahah! She forgot about telling you guys her real name! Therefore, my hypothesis that the human mind becomes forgetful when deprived of sleep has been proven correct!**

**Author lady: *mumbles in sleep* Heh, like we didn't know that already... *drools* Since it seems... that my name is... quite the mystery... I'll... surely... tell........... *yawns* you all.......... that............ my real........................ *yawnsss* name is- *gets shot by tranquilizer gun* Gughhh... *flops back on ground asleep***

**Louis: *slips gun back in pocket* Can't have my hypothesis put down, now can I? *turns to you* Ah, yes, now go, enjoy the third chapter.**

* * *

"_Louis? Who's 'Louis' Jill? I think I might want to get to know this 'Louis'." My face paled. This was a negative effect of being supremely close with your twin brother._

******

Nina shot me an apologetic look. I gulped, "Louis is a good friend of mine; I think you'd like him." Louis had always been kind to me, we had only really been together twice, but I could tell that he actually cared about what I had to say. He had his quirks, a bit oblivious sometimes, though it mattered not. I'd met so many people but Louis made me feel like myself when I was around him. I felt reassured with that deduction in my mind. "Yeah, you definitely have to meet him."

Nina smiled at me. Jack frowned in puzzlement, "But why would a guy friend ask you to a festival? When a non-blood related guy and a girl go somewhere together it's called a date right?"

Nina giggled at this, "Really? So that means we're going on a date right now? Last time I checked I was a girl."

Jack scratched his head, "Why does reality have to be so hard to understand…" My pink-haired friend and I laughed, linking arms with a dumbfounded Jack.

******

On our stop at the Junk Shop, we were greeted by Michael, "Oh, hello. This is a new face… Jack Holloway, I presume?" My brother gave a curt nod and smiled in response. "My wife used to watch you and your sister in the movies all the time." A small smile was visible on the quiet man's face. "Oh, Ann's out at Blue Sky Ranch with Ellen and Blue, but Louis is in his room upstairs if you want to visit."

I smiled in glee, "Yes, we'll be sure to. Thank you." We made our way, on which we noticed heaps of failed inventions overflowing from the door to Ann's room, to the stairs and pounded up. I could feel my heartbeat speeding up just a tiny bit. I knocked on the door atop the stairs, "Louis, you there?"

"Jill, that you? Yeah, come on in!" We piled in to see an overjoyed Louis tinkering with different metals at his desk. He squinted at the two other teens in the room. "I'm sorry, but I can't quite distinct from the blobs I'm seeing who you two are." Nina chuckled.

"Glasses still gone I see. It's me, Nina." Louis nodded in recognition at the name.

"And I'm Jack."

Louis tilted his head in thought, "Now I may not be the most social person in town, but I don't believe I've met you before Jack." I pushed Jack a bit closer so Louis would be able to see my twin a bit more clearly.

"This is my twin brother, Jack. He just moved in with me." Jack took Louis' hand, shaking it vigorously. Louis flashed his trademark grin.

"The resemblance is striking."

Just then Nina's smile became mischievous, "Hey Jack, you know, Louis promised Jill that he'd teach her a bit more about one of his… Invention thingies, so, you don't mind me taking you on the rest of your tour around town, do you?" Louis scratched his head in seemingly trying to remember this promise, my eye twitched.

Jack perked up, "Eh, okay then… Jill, ummm… Try to learn something!" My brother patted my head, link arms with Nina yet again, and left. I felt shame weighing down on me as Louis turned towards me with a pale face.

"Oh man, Jill, I'm sorry! I can't even remember making that promise… Which invention did you want to learn more about?" I couldn't help but chuckle.

I walked over and patted my blind friend's back, "Don't worry Louis, you didn't forget anything. Nina was just being… Nina."

"Huh?"

"I know, I took the Nina elective in school. I flunked out." Louis arched a brow. I sighed, "If I ever say something 'humorous' again I seriously want you to slap me."

"I'll keep that in mind." I treasured the goofy grin he flashed. "Hey, wanna go for a walk?" Dumbstruck, my head seemed to bob up and down on its own.

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun…" A huge smile erupted across my face as my heartbeat sped up yet again.

******

Sun fell through the leaves overhanging the path we walked upon, leaving patches of sunlight blinking in and out on the dirt walkway with the wind blowing at the trees. Louis stuck close to me in order to make out what directions we were taking. We stopped and sat under a maple tree by the lake. I managed to rest my eyes upon the sun through the maple leaves over my head which nulled the intensity of the light. I turned to him.

"The weather's beautiful. I wish you could see all this as well as I could." I threw a pitiful smile at my friend.

"Ahhh, truth be told… I can." He gave me a wry grin.

"… Wait- whaddya mean?" I furrowed my brows.

Louis let out small chuckle, "I stopped in the next town over to pick up the contacts last night! The optometrist even taught me how to put them in and take them out. Remember me needing to use the bathroom before we left? All I did was slip the contacts in." Seeing this as an opportunity for my evil side to have some fun, I feigned innocence.

"Eh? Then why did you have to walk so close to me on the way here?" At this he blushed. Sweet, sweet, vengeance.

"Pfft! What are you talking about?! We were, like, miles from each other! I mean, if I strayed close it must've been cuz I was distracted or something..." He turned his face from me in attempts to hide his expression.

Awww, I smiled, the little schemer was adorable! I ruffled his hair, "Okay Louis, I get it now."

His head snapped up as if he had a sudden thought, "We should go to the Fireworks Festival together tomorrow night! I've always gone alone; I can imagine that it'd be loads of fun if I had a friend like you with me." He nodded his head, as if agreeing with himself. "What do you say?" I was fairly sure this was an innocent, friendly invitation, not a date; still, I wouldn't turn this down.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." My warm smile could probably melt ice. Louis stared, blushing for a moment but quickly shook it off. We started to wrap up our conversation, which would mean I would obsess over the upcoming festival for the next twenty-four hours.

******

Nina and I sat at a two-seater table with in the Inn's restaurant. She shot me a knowing look, "So I was right about you and Louis, correct me if I'm wrong." I grinned.

"Yes. You're a genius Nina. Amazing."

******

* * *

_Ugh, not even gonna bother rambling down here. My sleep deprivation would be the only thing talking. I appreciate reviews. I might not be able to upload every day like I have been though, my vacation is about to end... Ugh... Shoot me now..._


	4. Reality Check

**Haha, yeah, my only excuse for not updating is that I'm truly the laziest person on Earth. :D I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ALICE IN WONDERLAND, HARVEST MOON, CHARACTERS, ETC.**

**Louis: I can't believe you just let this story sit around doing nothing for that long! Ever think of our feelings? Jerk...**

**Hey, you shut up! You're not even real! *Louis runs to cry in corner* Wait- no! I didn't mean that! *goes to comfort Louis* Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wrote all of it a few months ago but then read it again today and hated it so I just rewrote the end with a twist.**

* * *

The morning of the festival Jack and I stood on opposite side of our hotel room, facing one another off. I smirked. "Jack, you need to learn some responsibility. I want you to tend to the farm without my help today."

A grimace spread across my twin's face. "Why can't we just work together like usual?" I sighed.

"Really Jack? There's a lot more work to be done in this town than you think. I'm going to try my hand at mining." I puffed up my chest in confidence.

"B-but, what if I mess up? What if I get in the way of the carpenters? What if-"

"YOU'LL BE FINE." I groaned grabbed the sledgehammer I had left by the door and made my way towards the mines, leaving Jack whimpering in the far corner of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smashed my hammer yet again into another unsuspecting rock. Chinks sounded throughout the cave floor as I toiled over the large stone. After what seemed to be forever the rock split into several pieces. Looking through them I found that my luck was off yet again. I stomped my foot against the floor in frustration. "God damnit!" I covered my mouth in embarrassment, I really disliked swearing.

Just then I felt crumbling under my feet. I looked down realizing the mistake I had made by stomping. Cracks were rapidly spreading across the floor of the cave. I squeaked and starting running to the stairs. The whole of the floor was collapsing. I had just managed to grab onto the stair railing when the majority of the floor had already fallen in. I panicked; my hand began to slip off the slick railing. I looked below into the chasm of darkness. Whoa. I snapped my head back up seeing the last flecks of light from the stairs entrance as I released a bloodcurdling screech. Then everything went black.

_**Jack's POV**_

I groaned as I wiped the grimy sweat off my forehead. I was already this exhausted after only half an hour of working. The sun was scorching. I heard feminine humming sounding behind me. Knowing that Joe, Kurt, and Woody were on a break at the time I was caught off guard by this. Turning a quick 180* my eyes met Nina's soft green ones.

"Hello Jack! Would you like to run over to get some cake with me at Callaway Café?" I gave a lopsided grin.

"Well, as long as you don't mind a sweaty and dirt coated guy like me taking you." She giggled.

"Not in the least. It's a shame Jill can't make it. I met her on her way over to the caves but she sounded too determined to take a break for sweets." I pouted.

"So you figured I would give up work for sweets?"

"Well…" She blushed.

I burst out laughing. "Well, you were spot-on!" But just then, ruining our little moment, came Alex running.

"Jack! Your sister…" He panted. I clenched my fist. "She- There was an accident in the mines!" Nina's eyes widened with fear. I burst out with all I had running to the clinic. Alex and Nina were dashing not far behind me.

I busted through the door and rushed to a bed shrouded by curtains toward the back. Martha threw me a worried glance and grabbed my arm. For an old lady she had a pretty solid grip. A stern look was cast upon her face.

"Now, now Jack. Your sister is in critical condition. You mustn't disturb her."

I wrenched my arm from her grasp. "Are you trying to tell me that I can't see my twin in a crucial time like this?" Alex and Nina limped in, out of breath.

Alex sighed. "I found her that way when I was wondering the mines. There was a collapse and she fell through several levels. She is suffering from a concussion, five broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken leg." Nina gasped.

"That much? That's awful!" Tears started building up on her lids. Turning her soft green eyes into an electric mesh of neon colors. I fell to my knees.

"Please. Please, just let me see her." The two nodded in sympathy. Alex rubbed his temples.

"Try not to make too much noise." I jerked my head in thanks as Nina and I made our way over to the curtain. Too frightened to pull them back to find something awful, Nina drew the curtains for me. My sister's face was covered in little rub burns and scrapes and her complexion was extremely pale, all of this was emphasized by her pulled back hair that still was flecked with small bit of rubble. The rest of her body was covered in white sheets, which I was thankful for, so I could not tell of the rest of her injuries, yet I could see all the wires and pumps peeking from under the blanketing hooked up to machines beside her bed.

Nina raised her hand to her mouth to muffle her sobs. I felt something wet streaming across my cheek. Martha tapped my back. A soft whisper escaped her mouth.

"We think she's gonna be okay." An awestruck look appeared on my face. I took Nina up in a big bear hug upon hearing this. After being released from my clutches the she staggered a few steps grinning and took a huge breath.

I stepped besides Jill's head and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She started squirming in her place of rest. Small, unintelligible words escaped her lips. Alex appeared to be shocked.

"How can she be regaining consciousness? In a condition like hers it should be days, maybe even weeks before any signs of awakening appear!" Alex and Martha commenced checking the complicated machines for signs of a problem. Jill groaned in her half awoken state.

"Falling down a rabbit's hole? Shan't you be following your own advice? Ravens and writing desks are a prime… Nghhh…" At this Jill's head furrowed to the side and drool seemed to find its way through her lips. Alex sighed.

"I'm not quite sure what to call that, but she seems to be recovering quite well, which we should be thankful for." Nina and I let out a breath of relief. I grinned.

"She had a pretty good English accent going there. Shame she had to stop." I laughed at my slightly twisted joke. Nina arched her brows.

"That movie looks pretty good. I'm gonna have to go to the city to watch it." She tapped her chin in thought. I shrugged.

"Knowing Jill she was referring to the book. It's her favorite." After an hour or so looking after my sister with Nina, Alex announced that we had overstayed our visit, especially due to the fact that today was a festival day. We both said our farewells to the sleeping beauty and made our way out, noticing a worried Louis quickly making his way to the clinic.

I was about to inform him of the closing but Nina grabbed my elbow, giving me a wry grin and motioning for us to keep walking. I tilted my head to the side. "Okay?"

_**Jill's POV**_

I swam about in what appeared to be a void of emptiness, wondering what on earth could have happened to me. Looking down at myself I appeared to be wearing a soft, blue frock. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned about to see a finicky Louis adorned in strange attire and… bunny ears?

"Come now Alice! We'll certainly be late if you continue your nonsensical lollygagging. We _really _must be hurrying!" Grabbing my hand a path seemed to materialize in front of us, as well as a whole colorful world about it.

I pulled him back. "Louis! Where are we? This is kinda weird…"

A look of complete puzzlement appeared upon his face. "Who may Louis be? For I call myself the White Rabbit." I held us at a halt.

"Wait- is this… Wonderland?"

"Ah, silly Alice with your jokes! Of course this is Wonderland? Where else could we be? Pfft! The looking glass?"A chuckle escaped him.

I sighed. "This is what I get for reading Lewis Carroll's works 247 times over…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'White Rabbit' and I sat upon two mismatching seats side by side at horribly messy dining table. Gwe- Err, I mean the 'Mad Hatter' poured us two cups of tea and whisked them across the table nearly toppling onto Ni- Ughhh- the Dormouse's lap in the process. She squeaked receiving a death glare from Ann- Really? Argh… The 'March Hare'.

"How dare you… SQUEAK at this table!" The 'March Hare's' expression turned dark. So naturally, she commenced chucking various utensils and dishware at the pathetic 'Dormouse'. The 'Hatter' chuckled.

"Of course! What a horrid thing to do my dear Dormouse!" The scalding teapot was launched from the 'Hatter's' hands, soaring across the table towards the frightened 'Dormouse' just when a foot materialized and kicked it off course and into the 'Hare's' face. My broth-… The 'Chesire Cat' drifted down besides the sobbing 'Dormouse' and began dabbing at her tears with a handkerchief.

"Ah, dear. No worries my little Dormouse, all is well." A grin that seemed to suffer from gigantism was spread across his face. Banter continued among the two while the 'Hatter' and the 'Hare' continued on with their antics. Growing bored of the tomfoolery I slammed my hands swiftly against the long table, grabbing the attention of the other party guests for what may have been a matter of milliseconds before the madness erupted yet again. The 'White Rabbit' sent me a worried glance and sipped his tea. Jeez, how did Alice put up with this?

Fed up I fumed out of my chair and into the dank forest. After making some distance into the dark woods I spun around, not quite sure where my feet were leading me. Before me though, I met Louis. Not the 'White Rabbit' but Louis, in his casual wear and a quirky expression playing upon his face.

"Jill..." Light slowly started to flood us from all directions. Pure white was seeping from every nook of the strange world. "Jill… Jill… Jill. Jill! JILL!"

Before I knew it I was consumed by this light. Blinking my eyes several times and a new world began to appear. I felt heavy. My new environment was composed of various shades of crèmes. I recognized this place… The clinic? What was I doing her- memories came surging back. I broke out in a cold sweat quickly tossing my head around in an attempt to take in what was happening.

Kneeling upon the floor in a heap resting his head upon my bed was a sleeping Louis. His doll-like features were the picture of bliss. Soft, even breaths emerged from his lips. I smiled, not minding the intrusion.

"Ah, you're actually awake." I smiled to Alex, who seemed to have overheard my rustling. Alex gestured to Louis. "This guy insisted that he saw you. Couldn't help but say yes; he was quite desperate." I grinned.

"I wasn't out too long was I? A few days or somethin'?"

The doctor chuckled. "On the contrary, you were only out for a few hours." I gasped, "I was planning on heading out to the Fireworks Festival with Gina." A shade of pink tinted his cheeks. "You don't mind if I leave you with this guy do you? Martha's out for the night." I wagged my hand in indifference.

"Nah, we're fine. You go enjoy yourself!" Alex nodded in thanks and stepped in his room to change out of his work clothes. In a matter of minutes he was out the door. I giggled. I ruffled Louis' soft hair. After a few moments of silence he began to stir. The gray eyes staring into my own were glazed from rest.

"Jill? Jill!" The delighted boy perked up from his position. "How are you feeling? I was worried sick about you!"

I snickered. "Yeah, I'm fine. Alex seemed to mention your determination to learn of my condition." I resisted the urge to smirk as Louis turned beet red. I patted his head. "Thank you." Louis smiled with glee.

"I'm so glad!" His next thought was cut off by my tapping of my finger to my chin in thought.

"Louis! But now we can't go out to watch the festival!"

A loving smile rose to his face. "Pish posh! We can hear 'em from here! And look it over there-" Louis wildy gestured to the window on the wall adjacent to my bed. "We have a perfect view of the show right from that little window." As if right on schedule explosions of sound and light could be seen filling the sky.

After what seemed to be centuries the finale commenced. The lights and sound became more complex and beautiful. I felt a hand caress my sore cheek. I closed my eyes to the gentle touch. Louis sat before me, yet again resting his head upon my bed, diligently staring into my eyes. I blushed a light shade of pink. His face began to near mine slowly, slowly until it was a mere few centimeters and suddenly- BAM everything disappered.

My eyes flew open, I took in my surroundings. Our hotel room. Jack rested on the bed across from that of mine snoring at the decibel level of a freight train. I checked for the injuries from the fall but found none. I groaned. Man, that was one crazy dream… But I really was starting to enjoy it at the end… Hahaha…

* * *

So there it is- Chapter four. I didn't really like it... Too dramatic... But I made it her dream so whatever :P The fireworks will hopefully be in the next chapter.


	5. SHOCKING

_Jill's POV_

I hopped up off my bed and rubbed my eyes. Jack was sleeping quite soundly on the bed across from my own. Looking at the clock I read that it was already 8am; ugh… we slept in… After a few bonks to the head and other heeds to get up it was made apparent that he would not be awakening any time soon. I sighed in defeat and made way to the bathroom. After a refreshing and much needed shower I threw on a baggy green halter top, a pair of denim shorts, and my new work boots. My hair was pulled back, save my bangs, in a messy(yet totally awesome!- yeah I learned a lot of tricks from the Hollywood hairdressers) bun. I figured it could get me through the day until the festival, which I hoped would be at least a little bit different from the one that took place in my dream. Frankly, I'd rather not end up in a critical condition at the clinic for my special night.

Grabbing a cup, normally meant to be used for rinsing after brushing, I filled it up and headed for my unconscious twin. SPLAT.

"Gaaaah! Whuuuuh? Ju-Jill? Jill? What the hell was that for?" I struck a spectacular smile at my disgruntled brother.

"Good morning starshine! The Earth says hello!" Jack groaned and lept out of bed and grabbed me in a headlock, giving me a massive noogie.

"Brat. This is whatcha get for messing with the coolest brother ever." My brother laughed as I wriggled under his grip.

"Nghhh! Hey, lemme go! Y'know how hard it was mess up my hair to this degree of perfection?" He laughed harder as I giggled.

"Y'know how stupid that sounded? Hey, your hair's lookin' pretty good with my assistance! Just call me for another noogie the next time you wanna go for the natural rat's nest look." I finally squirmed free and stuck my tongue out at his 'humorous' remark.

"Go take a shower Jack. Seriously, you smell like crap. You might even need to get your pits fumigated- I was dying under there- You're practically a walking health hazard!" Jack rolled his eyes, grabbed a set of clothes, and began lumbering towards the bathroom. I smiled at our silly display of affection that had just taken place and started on rehab for my now knotted hair.

After about five minutes of hardcore hair brushing and primping to the extent that I felt secure about my appearance once again(yeah, I'm a bit self-conscious at times…) a knock was heard at the door. I opened it to a smiling Nina yet somehow a Jack wearing only a towel around his waist exited the bathroom at the same time she was welcomed in.

"Hey Jill, I coulda sworn I brought in boxers with me but-" At the second he noticed the fully crimson Nina standing frozen in the doorway. "Ummm, Jill just bring them in to me…" With that he slammed the door and left the two of us alone.

Nina still stood rigid. "Oh my goddess… He's so… Guhhh…" I laughed. Jack's not the kind of guy who would care about that kind of exposure that had just taken place, hell, he'd done way worse in movies, but more who viewed said exposure. Innocent, sweet Nina. Yupp, he would probably be feeling awful! Smiles!

_Jack's POV_

This sucks. This really sucks. I don't even know why this sucks. It just does. Sure, I've been in *coughcough* very explicit scenes in movies yet I feel horrible about being seen by this girl. Must be something different about her… Hmmm… Maybe she'll feel better if I buy her cake! Orrr… Give her flowers! For some reason I'm just very bothered by this matter… The door creaked open a bit.

"Hey, delivery for one very flustered Jack Holloway. Pair of Cookie Monster boxers? Mmm, that's definitely sexy Jack."

I happily accepted the item of clothing, "Yeah, thanks Jill. Is Nina okay? Hope she's not scarred for life or anything…" I frowned at the thought.

"She'll be fine. She's down to a lovely shade of salmony pink now." She giggled at the statement, "Just apologize or something when you get out there, kay?" I nodded my head as the door shut and began getting dressed. Hmph. I guess I should do an outfit analysis since Jill always does one. A yellow PacSun tee, a black leather belt, a pair of jeans, and my new workboots(Yay! My sis and I got to go shopping together for them!/note sarcastic tone). Then I did up my hair in an adorable, loose side braid! Yeah, sorry, now I'm only mocking my sister. And peeking a little bit over the fourth wall. I know, I'm a baddie. Well anwho, I walked back to the main area of the room and took in the stuttering Nina sitting with Jill upon her bed.

"Did you see… Wasn't it… I can't believe…" Nina went on slaughtering sentences until she appeared to notice my presence. "J-J-J-Jack? I'm so sorry! I mean, I should've- Well I dunno but I'm so sorry!" I didn't want to see her worrying herself so much.

"Hey, Nina, it's no problem. It was just an accident." I smiled gently at the stuttering pink-haired girl. She immediately brightened.

"Really? You don't mind? I thought you'd be super angry with me or something! You're the best Jack!" With that she jumped up to give me one of those deathly bear hugs Jill had mentioned a little while ago. A small blush rose to my cheeks and I could see my sister smirking as Nina, the oblivious girl she can be, went right on glomping me.

"Haha… Yeaaah, um, it's all good." I emitted a nervous laugh as Jill tried to muffle hers from across the room. I shot her a dangerous glare but her laughing only seemed to intensify as she pitched back and forth on the bed. Thanks Jill. Thanks a lot.

Nina giggled as she detached herself from me and shot me a thumbs-up. "Hey, do you guys wanna catch breakfast with me at Callaway Café?" My twin and I shrugged. Jill smiled.

"Well, you guys can go but I have to take care of my farm." I shot her a questioning look, usually she's all gung-ho about me helping out, "You heard me, go have fun."

I was suspicious. But I don't see anything wrong with taking Nina out for a treat. "Alright Jill. Same to you I suppose."

Nina and Jill held a strange conversation about kittens that I decided not to take part in while we walked along the dirt path towards our location. Jill sighed, "Poor black cats. That whole stupid superstition has everyone skittish about them… They're all so sweet!"

"Awww, I know what you mean! I used to have and adorable little calico kitten but it *hic* it died!"

"Oh no! Poor thing! What happened?"

"I kinda… ummm… hugged it… and, well ummm… it kinda… well, suffocated… a little…" Jill and I stopped a second in shock but continued on seeing how it could be believable with Nina's violent hugs.

Jill shot me a hopeful glance, "Well, you guys… This is my turn… Have a nice breakfast." Afraid of an awkward silence I glanced at Nina's happy expression which extinguished my fear.

I tapped my chin in thought, "Hmmm… Y'know… Sometimes I wish I had gotten a letter when I was eleven from an owl to come to Hogwarts." Nina's eyes widened.

"Oh my goddess! I know what you mean! I actually sat out on my front lawn on my eleventh birthday all day waiting for Hedwig or something crazy like that." She laughed sweetly, "I wanted to be in Gryffindor. People kept telling me that I'd get put in Hufflepuff though… They said I was just that useless." She pouted at this. "But then I got to laugh at them when Hufflepuff student, Cedric Diggory, was introduced cuz he's just so BADASS!" Nina was grinning wildly as I cracked up.

"That's wonderful Nina. I bet you'd make a great wizard. I myself think that I could totally beat Harry in a duel though." I nodded, trying to look as serious as possible. Nina snorted.

"Pfft. Yeah right Jack. Harry defeated Voldemort when he was only a baby. You think you can beat that?" At that point we had already reached the café and had each gotten muffins- cuz hey, what's better than muffins for breakfast?

"Hmmm, actually I think I could. Did you know that as a two year old I gave Chuck Norris a bloody nose? Do the math and I think you can tell who's the real pro." She cocked one eyebrow.

"I guess you got me there. I mean, they even made a pokemon card for the guy. He's definitely the bomb." I smiled.

"Hey Nina, do you wanna go to the Fireworks Festival with me?" Wait- where'd that come from? "I mean, only if you want to. I just thought that it would be fun…"

She blushed a little though a smile played upon her lips, "Yeah sure! Hey I'll even make a picnic for us!" I smiled. This would be awesome. Maybe I should let my mouth talk on its own a little more from now on.

* * *

**BAM Betcha didn't see that coming! Well, actually- you probably did... Well, I kinda liked this chapter cuz I put a bit more humor into it and decided I wanted to build friendships and other relationships a bit more. I think Jill may be falling for Louis a little too quickly so I'm gonna have to give them some time together :)**


	6. Fireworks Procrastination

**Haha, so I didn't get to disclaim last time cuz for some reason the tope was cut off. Eh. Didn't miss much. Louis just had a nervous breakdown so I had Jack fill in. HEY LOUIS! /attention grabbed/ You feelin' okay now?**

**Louis: Just dandy. Alright- THIS LADY OWNS NOTHING. EXCEPT JOES' BICEPS CUZ HE CLEARLY DIDN'T HAVE ANY IN THE GAME.**

**Joe: Heyyy! Why is everyone hatin' on my manhood?**

**Alright- just enjoy this chapter!**

I walked slowly towards my home, wondering if my brother had asked Nina out to the fireworks by now. Reaching the homestead I gave my greeting to Woody and slapped five with Joe and Kurt. I smirked, "Lookin' great you guys. I see that Jack and I hired the right men." Kurt chuckled.

"Hmmm… Men? I wouldn't be too sure about Joe…" I laughed as Joe stomped his feet.

"Yeah right! I'm the manliest man around! Just look at these biceps!" Kurt smirked as Joe flexed his arms.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I'm gonna go work a bit on the crops. Talk to you both later." I waved the two off who were now bickering and walked to the planting area. The field before me was littered with stones, branches, and weeds. I had only cleared a small area for my crops but decided to get started on the rest. Grabbing my hoe, axe, and hammer I got to work not happening to notice the presence behind me.

"Heya Jill! Hmmm… Working hard on a holiday I see." I turned around to smile at Gwen who was standing not far behind me.

"I'm determined to make this place beautiful and full of life." I smiled. "If only it didn't include so much work…" I sighed.

"Well, I can help out! It'll be fun." She smiled and grabbed my axe.

"Are you sure Gwen? I don't want to waste your time." I looked on with worry as she took a swing to break up a large hunk of wood. She pushed aside her bangs and flashed me a grin.

"This is what friends are for! Well- not physical labor- but to help out on their new friend's farm so the two can totally hang out the rest of the day of the festival dolling each other up so we can look fabulous for our dates!"

I smirked, "Hm, sounds like a good way to spend the day to me." We laughed and exchanged stories for the next three hours until the field was clear and the land was turned and in my new surroundings I gasped. "Wow."

The land that only a few hours ago was a total mess was now looking fantastic. Gwen turned to face me. "Would ya look at that! That's the power of teamwork I suppose." Smiling she grabbed my hand and started running.

"Wait- where are you taking me?" I blurted out the question as she tugged me along.

"To my place. We're gonna be the best looking girls there tonight. I guarantee it." She laughed. Man, this is my kind of pal.

"According to Kurt we have rough competition."

"And who would that be?"

"Joe- obviously!" We both cracked up as we slowed to a walk. Yeah, I was wondering why we had to run anyway… Didn't we exert ourselves enough working on my farm? As we entered the inn we were welcomed by Doug. Gwen led me to her room. After taking turns showering in her bathroom I was handed a tee and shorts to change into while we got ready. In the meantime I took some time to look around; I noticed the room was nice and simple. The carpeting was soft and a pleasant shade of red, the same could be said for the bedding. A TV sat upon an oak dresser. I noticed photos of her horseback riding strewn along the walls. I smiled.

"Hey! I used to ride all the time back in the city!" I subconsciously scowled at the mention of my old home exiting my mouth. Gwen shot toward me.

"Really? Then you definitely have to come trail riding with me! I love riding! I keep my horse, Jigsaw, over at Hank's. He's a friesian, a lovely young boy." Her eyes gleamed as she spoke of the creature. I smiled, happy to have found something we held in common.

"I used to have a sweet young mare. Her name was Maxi. She was a fantastic chestnut welsh cob. But… She died last year…" Both our expressions became downcast at the statement. "She was great though; kept trucking 'til the end. She was thirty-nine when she died of old age." Gwen gasped at this.

"That old? Awww, sounds like she was a sweetie." She smiled and tapped her chin in thought. "I think you should buy a new horse Jill…"

I grinned. "I always have wanted a gypsy cob…" Gwen slapped my back.

"That's the way to go. Now let's get ready for tonight!" She fist-pumped high in the air. "I've got everything covered…"

"Hold on- but my clothes are upstairs." She waved her hand dismissively at my statement.

"I told you- I've got everything covered." She hurried over to a closet door with me on her tail. She opened it up to practically another room.

"Woooah! Gwen, this is amazing!" My prior thoughts of simplicity vanished.

"I know darling. I know." She busied herself with organizing an outfit as she explained the drastic measures she carried out to acquire the 'closet'. Apparently some disturbing blackmailing of Kurt and Joe. I had to say; I was impressed. She smirked as she entered yet another door at the back of the 'closet' I had not yet noticed. "Changing room time- let's hope this outfit rocks." After a few minutes she reappeared through the door. She struck a pose and giggled. "Here we are! I'm sure you would agree that this should be my outfit for the night!"

It was stunning. She wore a gorgeous white sundress with intricate floral patterns speckled along all of it. It reached mid-thigh and was a strap v-neck. She wore tan, suede boots that flopped around on her legs this way and that and reached just under her knees. To top it all off she wore silver bangles upon her wrists. She twirled and came back to face me.

"How do I look?" I gave her a thumbs-up.

"Awesome Gwen, Bob's gonna looo~ooove it." She blushed a bit.

"Well, Louis is gonna love your outfit once we're done with you too!" I smiled but scratched my head remembering something.

"Hey- how did you figure out about him asking me any way?"

"Nina and her big mouth when she was coming to get you and Jack this morning."

"Oh." I was cut off from saying anything else when Gwen handed me the pile of clothes and accessories she had been collecting as we talked.

"Go on! Change woman!" I nodded my head obediently and hustled to the changing room to do what I was told.

After changing I analyzed the outfit in the three mirrors that stood before me. I wore a white sundress similar to the one Gwen was. The back was half bare and was decorated by a crisscross pattern ending with a bow at the end. The front was practically the same strap v-neck as Gwen. Though instead of a floral pattern, lace was substituted in certain spots. Upon my feet were navy blue, polka-dot wedges with a bow leaving the rest to be made of cork material. My wrists were bare save a simple charm bracelet and hoop earrings hung from my lobes. Beat that Jack! (A/N sorry- just their lil war over who's the best at taking inventory of their outfit)

**Stepping out of the room Gwen's mouth dropped open. "Jill! You. Look. Awesome." I smiled.**

"Haha, thanks! But we can't forget our hair now can we." I smiled and Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Of course. Let's do this thing!" She led me over to a vanity in the corner which I had not noticed before and began or hairstyling process. I decided to fix hers first. With the assistance of a curling iron Gwen's hair fell down her back in golden wavy locks, her bangs left untouched. Next she did up mine, resulting in a loose side braid with a navy blue, polka-dot headband and my bangs let out underneath.

We grinned at one another and agreed. "Let's show Joe who's boss."

* * *

**Joe: Author Lady... I just wanted to let you know... That I hate your guts. Go to hell.**

**Hey! I can kill off your character anytime you know! Or even worse... I could turn you into an actual woman... Hahaha... Too bad though! This isn't a gender bender! XP Oh yeah... Fireworks... Should be next chapter... I hope... As long as I don't get sidetracked like this again...**


	7. Jill's Very Own Spanish Soap Opera

**Hm yeah. So this is my first update in who knows how long and I guess I had to come back with a bang. I kinda wanna shoot myself for writing this but I guess there's a real plot going for this story now... _even if it does sound like some cheesy drama..._ Oh well enjoy. I own nothing. **

**Oh! And the main reason I updated was cuz I got a review from imabeemee(sorry if I got that wrong and I'm kinda tired and my computer's too slow for me to actually check) haha yeah I kinda forgot about the story for a while but the ding from the e-mail got me going again :) many thanks my friend!**

* * *

Gwen and I walked out her room door, laughing about a story she had just told me about a pineapple when suddenly my phone started beeping. Pulling it out of a fold in my dress a message flashed across the screen reading that I had missed a call and whoever it was left a voicemail. From my old area code too. Strange since I kind of only used the phone to talk to Jack. Lame. I know.

As I muffled the last of my laughing I shushed Gwen and held the phone up to my ear to listen. "Jill? It's your mother and I just want to let you know that you are making a mistake and a selfish one at that! How could you do this to me after I supported you and your brother all your life! All that I've- you've worked for is going to waste. Remember that and think about what you're doing." I groaned as she(Satan) finished. I was about to pull the phone down before I realized the message wasn't over, frowning I listened on.

"Horrible children. I don't even know why I bother being pleasant with them. Care to explain Richard?" My mom's voice seemed to be further away, must've forgotten to make sure the phone was actually on the hook. And Richard? Who's that?

"Ah don't complain. We both know you're after the cash, Kat. Can't say I'm much different. Like brother like sister I guess. Haha right sissy?" Wait- Uncle Rich?

Gwen shot me a confused, questioning look. I frowned and whispered, "Hold on something weird's going on," and reverted my attention back to the message.

"PLEASE stop calling me that."

"Kat or sissy?"

"Both! It's Katherine! Look 'bro', I just want my money and that's the end of it. You wouldn't know what it's like to raise two brats that aren't even your's, you lazy bum." I nearly dropped the phone, "I couldn't stand that deadbeat little sister of ours, always relying on us for everything. I still can't believe she guilted- no, practically threatened me saying that she would tarnish our good family's name if I didn't pretend those kids were mine and Mark's. That little-"

"Now Katherine, c'mon you know it wasn't really that bad. Elise was practically a zombie through the whole thing after pretty much living in clubs and random guys' flats not to mention the drugs and alcohol. You were ready to throw together the whole scheme to protect our reputations and you know that. Hey, you know, our whole story kind of sounds like some confusing soap opera! It'd be even better if it was in Spanish!" He chortled at his observation. I was tempted to as well but laughing seemed a bit wrong under the current circumstances, still, I couldn't help but agree.

"Seriously? How'd it turn out that I'm the only mature one? You know what, let's just get down to business. You know I didn't invite you here just for some sibling bonding and story time, I am not going to let all that time I wasted on those stupid kids go unrewarded. If they could've just stuck around for a little bit longer I could've had my team find a way to suck out all their savings and land them on the street where they would've been if I hadn't given them eighteen years of the good life! But now they're who knows where and somehow their bank accounts have just slipped off the face of the earth and-"

My uncle seemed to be bored of the rant, "Look sis, calm yourself. You're giving me a migraine. Jack was a cynical little bastard and probably saw it coming. Well, living with you I guess who wouldn't? And I'm not too sure how the whole running off to some unknown location thing played out but he definitely was the one who took care of those accounts-"

"So-"

"Shush. Let me finish. So now Jack and Jill are basically in hiding with sealed accounts and we don't really have any leads as to where they've gone. And since helping you out would require effort on my part why don't you just let them be? We've got a freakin' family fortune and have had one before those kids were even born. So just. Let. It. Go."

"But-"

"What did I just say? It's been nice seeing you Kat. Try to find other hobbies besides harassing your niece and nephew. Adios. Heh and I even got my Spanish in." I heard a slam which I could only guess was the door followed by footfalls and what sounded like some disgruntled muttering with the occasional sobbing.

"Goddamn family… Goddamn backstabbers…*hic* Goddamn Elise- that's it! I am calling that disgrace of a sister and telling what a mess*hic* she's made of me…*hic* Used to want to have a happy, proud family… With Mark…*hic* Now he's always traveling…" The voice got closer and closer and I started hearing flapping of pages, "Now let's see if that good for nothings still under Hill…" A phonebook maybe? "Ha! Elise Hill! Can't even find a man to settle down with after all that rehab!" Gwen had been preoccupied with going back in her room for some last minute makeup fix-ups but was drawn out by the loud echoing from the phone.

"Jill is everything okay? You've been on there for a while." I nodded as my mom- well I guess that's not so accurate now- my aunt Kat continued her crazed muttering about family and the Hill fortune.

Sputtering, I turned to her, "Nah. Uh. Not really. Just gimme a little bit longer and I'll fill you in." She cast me a worried look and stood across me patiently. I turned my attention back to Katherine's nervous breakdown.

"Elise Hill I am calling you right now and I am going to make you sorry for ever being born! I am Katherine fucking Holloway!" Yeah I could pretty much picture her twitching eye and everything. A beep sounded and the message ended. Probably from a certain psychopath attempting to call my mother without realizing the line was on. Oh well. She probably didn't notice what with her current… Meltdown.

I dropped the phone and slumped to a sitting position against the wall. Gwen joined me.

"Care to explain?"

I tapped my chin, "Well it would seem that I've apparently been raised all my life thinking my evil aunt was my mother while the real deal has been off in rehab, hm, or maybe just getting wasted again everyday ALL to protect a family name- er, not the getting wasted part anyway. But now Jack's sealed up all our banking information and accounts so I guess we're in hiding. Cool huh?" Gwen stared, opened her mouth, closed it, and repeated the cycle a few times. I shrugged. "You know, I think I was in a movie like this once years and years ago. played my mom. Yeah, horrible ratings." I managed a grin. Gwen laughed and gave me a tight hug.

"Look I'm sorry to hear all this, I mean, I would've made you cookies or something if your dog had died but this sounds like some drama I would watch when I got really bored- no offense- hey maybe all you need are these fireworks tonight to get you feeling a bit better?" I smiled and stumbled back onto my feet and gave Gwen a hand up.

"Sounds fantastic my dear. But… Do you have a phonebook? Tomorrow morning after I cool off a bit I think I want to make a call." Gwen gave me a calculating look.

"I'm trying to decide in my head who you want to call. Maybe your real mom. Oh and if I'm right I get a muffin." I patted her on the head.

"Yeah, well you can pay for it yourself." She smiled and linked our arms and began walking forward.

"We'll discuss this matter later- but for now- let's go meet our handsome suitors, m'lady." Laughing, we began our great venture to the beach.

* * *

**SleepSleepSleep at last! Haha hope you didn't mind the chapter too much and hey I somehow managed to put off the fireworks some more! Next chapter for sure to anyone who's actually stuck with this fic :)**


	8. SHEESH FINALLY

**It's a miracle! An update without waiting a few months since the last one! And I think I need to mention a few things... **

**In the last chapter I *TRIED*(key word here my friends) to crack a joke with Jennifer Lopez in it but for whatever reason when I typed it as if you can't see it right in front of this then damnnn. So I've now come to the conclusion that whenever I type a name with random punctuation marks in it that it might not show up. Like how I put Ke dollarsign ha references in here. If they don't show up then again I'd just like to say, damnnn.**

**Big thanks to Melody Yakushi for reviewing! Agreed. Louis is such a boss. And haha yeah, I don't think I've ever actually watched a Soap Opera or a Spanish one for that matter, I only said Spanish because I watch the TV show Psych way too much and their Spanish Soap Opera episode was the first thing I thought of when I wanted to joke off the drama a bit and lighten the mood :)**

**V !SUPERIMPORTANT! V**

***I don't want to spoil anything for this chapter but just know that when I started this story I didn't realize I had mixed up the names of the characters. Jill/Pony and Jack are from the games that take place in Forget-Me-Not Valley and Amanda/Tina and Adam are the main charcters for Magical Melody. But please don't let it bother you when you see that I had to switch them in this chapter too.***

**Oh and... FIREWORKS. THEY'RE HERE. AT LAST.**

**(: I OWN NOTHING :)**

* * *

"See ya Jill! Stop by tomorrow for that phonebook!"

I smiled and waved happily as Gwen ran off hand in hand with Bob to a further away, more private spot on the beach. I pulled out my phone to check the time as I stood on my own waiting for Louis. We had apparently gotten here earlier than planned even with the whole voicemail mess. The festival officially began at six and it was about 5:30, so what else would a girl like myself do besides wait it out at the food table?

"OH MY GOD THERE'S GONNA BE FIREWORKS NINA! ARE YOU PUMPED OR WHAT?" My attention was drawn away from the prepared snack foods by my twin's voice. Racing down to the dock were none other than Jack and Nina and they were dressed in… bathing suits?

"OH I AM SOOO PUMPED! LET'S DO THIS THING!" Reaching their destination the two launched themselves off the wooden dock and into the ocean. Laughter sounded around the beach. "AH! WHA! IT'S FRICKIN' COLD!"

"DON'T WORRY IT'LL GET BETTER IN A SEC!" Nina held her hand to her chin as the two treaded water for what seemed like hours as the majority of the beach just watched the scene unfold.

"Hmmm… Hold on… Yeah… Yupp. S'all good." Jack grinned while Nina removed her hand from her chin and flashed a thumbs-up.

"Huh. Now that I think about it that actually does kinda seem like a good idea." I spun around to meet a laughing Louis.

"Yeah just don't tell Jack that. He definitely doesn't need his ego stroked." I smiled right back. "Hey if we run I bet we could get stuff from the inn before six even! I'm sure you'll fit into some of Jack's swim trunks. You game?"

He nodded happily, "Yeah sounds like fun!" And with that he grabbed my hand and sped off. I panted and tried my best to keep up in pumps but it was pretty much a losing battle. I stumbled as one of the thin heels snapped off the shoe. Noticing me falling Louis pivoted to rescue me from my long-time enemy… Gravity.

"Jill are you okay? Oh your shoe! I hope it wasn't a favorite! Do you want me to pay you back for it! I'm so sorry! It's my fault! I don't know much about wearing heels-" I cut off his rambling, kicked off my ruined shoes, and stood up from out of his arms.

"And I have to say I'm glad about that fact. But calm down I'm fine. I'll just run barefoot so we can still make it." This was met by a disapproving look from Louis. "What?" He grinned as if he had an idea.

"Here, I know, get on my back!" He spun around and bent down a bit for me to get on.

"A piggyback? I can now officially say that I've got a sweet ride." We laughed as I hopped on his back and he ran even faster than before to the inn. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and let out a whistle. "We are so going to be the coolest people there. Even cooler than Jack and Nina."

"No way. Have you forgotten that Mayor Thomas is going to be there? We don't stand a chance against that fly ass motherfu-"

"Don't remind me! Can't you just let me think, even for a moment, that we may actually be able to compare to him and his sexy body! Thanks a lot Louis."

"Just speakin' the truth my friend. Oh hey we're here!" I had been much too distracted with our extremely deep and intellectual conversation to notice any of our surroundings. "Which room are you?" He asked as we walked in and up the stairs to the lineup of doors. After setting me down I got out my key and unlocked the door. Walking in I saw the scattered clothing around both Jack's and my suitcase and realized, remembering back to their performance, that he had given Nina one of my two swimsuits… She was wearing my striped blue one which meant… Oh no.

I stared despondently at my suitcase as Louis rifled through Jack's as I had told him to. He slipped out a plaid blue pair of trunks.

"Hey do you think these will look okay?" He saw my expression. "What's up Jill?" I turned my head slowly to face him still not ready to face the facts.

"IT's in there." I pointed to the suitcase at my feet. "Jack gave Nina my normal swimsuit and all that's left is IT."

"It? What are you talking about? Oh hold that thought we have ten minutes 'til six. I'm gonna go change really quick in the bathroom. You gonna be all good?"

"Well… Yeah… I guess…" I was going to continue my (very Wizard-esque)detached muttering to try to explain my current problem but Louis nodded seemingly excited to get back to the festival and rushed into the bathroom to change. I sighed and got IT out and changed. I walked over to the room's full length mirror to check the severity of the situation. I groaned. The daring white string bikini was practically held together by threads and the extreme pushup top wasn't helping me with my whole look of innocence thing either. The one piece halter Nina had taken was a cute suit, it was like any other average swimsuit you'd see on a beach. But this… Hell, Jack and I had just gotten it as a joke from Victoria's Secret Beach Sexy line to tease our 'mom' for buying the very same one for a day at the beach. I didn't even remember packing it!

A knock was struck against the bathroom door. "You decent out there?"

"As decent as I'll ever be in this thing."

"Is that a yes?" I grunted in response. The door creaked on its hinges and TWO jaws hit the floor. Louis was fit? And had a sixpack?

"What the hell Louis! What is that?"

"What? What is what? I should be asking what is that?"

"You're hot!- I mean- youre- Uhhhh, your host is showing? What? Yeah. Your host is showing. I should be the one getting the door for us!" … My failure of a cover-up.

"I'm hot? What? Look at yourself- Err I mean- Look at… Look at your shells!" He flailed his arm in the general direction of the decorative vase filled with shells on the bedside table, "Yupp. Nice shells. Right there. I like the white ones. From the ocean. Those are the best kind. Did you know that a swallow of seawater may contain millions of bacterial cells, hundreds of thousands of phytoplankton and tens of thousands of zooplankton?" It was a standoff. An awkward standoff but a standoff nonetheless between the two of us to see who would crack first. The main door opened and Gwen's voice could be heard.

"Hey Jill you in there? Louis too? Door was unlocked. Guess you two had the same plan as Bob and me. Yeah, and pretty much everybody else now." She fully entered the room in her red polka-dotted bikini that was almost as bad as mine. Almost. "Oh hey you guys are both really hot. Huh. Just thought I'd mention that."

"GWEN HONEY! WHERE ARE YOU LOVIE?" Bob's booming voice grabbed Gwen's attention.

"JILL'S ROOM. COMING SWEETIE!" With that she waved and dashed off. Louis and I gave each other a look and said in sync.

"Told you so." We laughed and I hooked arms with my fellow hot friend and grinned as we began to walk out of the room.

"So Louis what are we to do with our combined hotness?" I joked, "Though I must say mine kinda just makes me look like a skank." I sighed as Louis shook his head vigorously.

"No way! Don't say that!"

"Yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it?" I stuck my tongue out at him as we exited the inn which quickly turned into a gasp as he grabbed me up, slung me over his shoulder, and sprinted forward.

"This." He laughed as I pouted and groaned jokingly.

"C'mon! Do you really have to carry me everywhere?"

"Um yeah? I wouldn't have it any other way." I stuck my tongue out yet again but quickly realized it was no use since all I could even see was my 'captor's' back. "Oh hey Jill we're about to take a dip."

"Wait wha-" I was cut off by the feeling of soaring through the air followed by a very watery impact and a rush of saltwater shooting into my mouth. I bobbed to the surface to see Louis in hysterics. I narrowed my eyes and sarcastically sputtered out(sputtered because of all the saltwater I was spitting out as well) "Hey did you know that I just swallowed millions of bacterial cells, hundreds of thousands of phytoplankton and tens of thousands of zooplankton. Like from Spongebob. How comfortable do you think I feel knowing that I have Plankton, a beloved kid's cartoon character, being grotesquely disfigured by my digestive tract's acids at this very moment? Huh punk?"

Louis' laughter only got louder and I smiled mischievously as I splashed a wall of water all over him successfully leaving him coughing up water. "Cool we can be twins now and both murder cartoon characters with our bodily acids!" I snorted at his statement.

"Attractive sis. And what? Why are you two talking about killing Plankton? I thought we had this discussion last week Jill! No crushing innocent childrens' fantasies! Especially with your tummy gunk!" Louis cocked his head to the side and cast my brother who had just joined us a curious look.

"Tummy gunk?" I leaned over to Louis and stage whispered in his ear.

"Shhh don't blame him. He was dropped on his head as a child." Jack gave me a thumbs up and swam back over to Nina who was just reentering the water after using the bathroom I assumed. We waved and smiled at one another before I grabbed Louis by the hand and began to swim in their direction. I fist-pumped, "Guys! Let's get a game of volleyball going!"

And so the four of us, along with the majority of the village's youth began a series of different games. Louis, Nina, Jack, Ann, Blue, Ellen, Carl, Katie, Gwen, Bob, and I won in volleyball against Joe, Kurt, Lyla, Alex, Gina, Basil, Eve, Maria, Ray, Dan, and Dia(Dia kind of just stood there the whole time staring into space). However, their team won in the sandcastle building contest when Bob accidentally packed some sand on too hard. AKA he punched our innocent little castle. Well, it was innocent until Jack and I added that harem and some eunuchs for show anyway... It was a tie between Gwen and Bob and Louis and I in the partner races(three-legged went to them, piggyback to us) until we beat them in the scavenger hunt which wasn't really a scavenger hunt. The rest of the group hid Bob and Louis in weird places and whoever(Gwen or me) found their partner first won. I found Bob within the first minute since he didn't fit too well underneath the food table, however, Gwen didn't seem to notice this as I had. I ended up finding Louis thanks to his disturbing cat noises I eventually figured out were coming from underneath the dock. I felt pretty bad though… He was treading water under there for over half an hour and giggling with joy when I found him… I wonder if he swallowed some more childhood fantasies or something… By the end of all of our thrown together games it was quarter 'til midnight and it was time for the fireworks to start. By then the couples had already wandered off and the rest of us sat in a circle drunkenly singing We R Who We R(we didn't need alcohol to act like that). Ke$ha would've been proud.

I giggled and continued the chorus with the rest of the singles, "Tonight we're going h-h-h-h-h-hard just like the world is o-o-o-o-o-ours! We're tearin' it apar-r-r-r-r-rt! You know we're superstars- We are who we are!" My awesome Ke$ha rendition was interrupted by fingers intertwining with my own. I looked down at our hands then back up to Louis' excited face.

"Jill! The show's about to start! Let's go!" I was about to ask what the final fantasy he was talking about when jumped onto his feet and pulled me up along with him as he ran us over onto the dock which no one had surprisingly taken yet.

I blushed as we plopped down side by side and Louis anxiously searched the sky for any signs of fireworks still keeping my hand safely held within his own. I turned to face Louis despite the blush visible on my cheeks and remembered an old story.

"Y'know, I really love fireworks. One time Jack and I ran away from home when were ten and met a pair of twins like us named Amanda and Adam* in a place called Forget-Me-Not Valley. They lived alone with their Dad, Scott, who brought us all to meet these two brothers named Patrick and Cassidy who let us set off their fireworks all over the valley. Haha, good times." Louis flashed me a look of surprise.

"Hey I know them! I was traveling there to see my crazy Uncle Darryl, yeah my parents made me go, and all he did was talk about how he knew everything about everyone thanks to his 'marvelous', as he put it, spying skills. According to him their mother was a tramp. Apparently she had stayed there for a few nights messing around with this Scott guy, left for the city, and nine months later had showed up in the night and dropped them off at his doorstep. Sounded like nonsense to me. But he did give me a name… Elli… No… Elaine… Nah…" He scratched his head when his face suddenly lit up, "Elise Hill! That was it!" Just as he said the name fireworks exploded throughout the night sky. "Oh look they're awesome aren't they?" I stared into the water with a paled expression. "Jill?"

"Elise Hill." I looked up into Louis' concerned gray eyes. "She's my mother." I looked up at the brightly lit night sky. "I am going to find her. And Adam and Amanda. And whoever the hell else that sorry excuse for a mother gave life to." I clenched my fists. Louis pried apart the fist he had been holding and interlocked our fingers yet again and watched the colors dance through the sky.

"I expect an explanation later on if you don't mind." He looked down from the fireworks and instead watched as I silently nodded. "Because there's something I'd like to do right now." I turned my face in his direction about to ask what he was talking about when I was caught off guard by a hand cupping my cheek and a soft pair of lips crashing into my own. I closed my eyes as the kiss deepened and strong arms wrapped about me in an embrace. As we slowly parted lips I panted a bit trying to catch my breath while Louis still held me around my waist just watching my face for a time and finally decided on resting his forehead against mine. I could hear him speak softly under his breath. "Jill Holloway there is something about you." I waited for an elaboration. "And I don't really understand what it is, but I'm just so happy that you came into my life." I sighed contentedly.

"Ditto."

I repositioned myself and leaned up against Louis' chest and nuzzled my cheek against his warm skin. "Hey you're warm!" Louis laughed as I climbed on top of his lap and curled into his chest. "It's nice." I smiled and watched the finale with heavy lids. After such an eventful day I was exhausted. I looked up to Louis one last time and as the very last explosion lit up the sky my eyelids fluttered one last time before sleep overcame me.

* * *

**GODDAMNIT. FINALLY. THANK GOD THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY. - If this is what you were thinking the past few chapters then I'm right there with you pal.**

***Oh and I'm hoping someone gets what I mean when I was saying 'Wizard-esque' :) And if I ever used any HM:AP names, my bad, I've been playing that nonstop lately...I would love to see what all my overachieving and jock friends, an image which I fit into at school, would think of me spending hours on the couch playing video games and writing/reading fanfics all night when I should be trying to finish my homework at 1AM on a school night/morning...**

**ILIKEREVIEWS**

**DO IT UP**


End file.
